


You best stay quiet Kenma~

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Discord call, Gaming, M/M, Maid Costume, Multiple Positions, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, general rough, mild degrading, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s all fun and games on the Nekoma discord call while they play Among Us, that is until Kuroo strikes up a little idea of some fun.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onee Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Onee+Chan).



> This one is SECOND PLACE as the ones I’m most proud of ✨

It’s all fun and games on the Nekoma Discord call. Among Us, Dead By Daylight, sometimes even fortnite. It was Kenma’s idea to play Among Us for their Friday night gamenight. Kuroo only sometimes joins.   
  


“Hey kitten, you and the boys playing a game tonight?” Kuroo really should start memorizing what nights are game nights.   
  


~ (~ referring to a 45 minute time skip)

in the heat of their matches, the debates can become quite entertaining. Kuroo was thinking something else however. _How much more interesting can this get if I decide to fuck Kenma on call?_ It was certainly a daring idea, but one that Kuroo wouldn’t care enough to think of the consequences. The teammates knew something romantic was Atleast blooming between the two, but they certainly had no idea they were this far in.

Kuroo walked up behind Kenma’s gaming chair, where he was clad in his headset, eyes deadlocked onto the PC. Kuroo began by lightly peppering neck kisses on Kenma. “Kuro- I’m on a game!” Kenma’s flustered reaction only spurred him on, to bite and leave love marks on Kenma’s neck. “Kuro- ahn! Stop tha-“ Kuroo took Kenma’s face by the chin, “you wouldn’t want them to hear your lewd noises, _would you kitten?_ I’d suggest you stay quiet when I eventually fuck you, or the whole team would hear your lewd voice..” Kenma bit his lip to silence himself, as Kuroo rubbed up and down his torso, gently removing the article of clothing. “...hey Kenma, why don’t you announce a little 2 minute break..I have something I wanted to put you in, once your in it come sit on my lap in the chair and continue playing as if I’m doing nothing at all...” 

“..H-hey guys let’s have a 2 minute break to hydrate-“ Kenma silenced his mic and let Kuroo speak. “Now kitten, here I have a cute little maid costume! You’d look so adorable when I fuck you in this..” Kenma’s face only grew to a deeper shade of red, as he put on the outfit. He sat back down on Kuroo’s lap upon the chair. “So cute Kenma..now just act like everything is just fiiine..” Kenma unmuted his mic to participate in a debate, as Kuroo removed the top section of the dress from Kenma’s body. Kenma’s nipples quickly became flushed, and Kuroo took great advantage, playing with them instantly. “Kuroo- Mmh- don’t toy like that- no guys everything’s- fine on my end” Kuroo continued to toy with Kenma, while leaving love bites all over Kenma’s neck. “Mmm kitten look how marked you are.. now no one can mistake you are mine.” Kenma could feel how hard Kuroo had become right below him, just how much he was enjoying watching him. Kuroo had rustled around to get his sweatpants off of himself, and lift Kenma’s dress. “Kuroo- please just put it in already this is unbearable to stay like this without you..” 

“Kenma? What’s happening? You good?”

”Y-yes Lev I’m fine.. nothing- nothing is wrong.” Kuroo slipped himself into Kenma, to which Kenma audibly moaned. “Kitten, you best stay quiet so they don’t realize..” Kenma nodded tearfully, as the pleasure began to consume him. Moving at a medium to fast pace, Kuroo held Kenma’s legs wide open at his knees. Kenma had to bite his lip as hard as possible to stop himself from moaning, to which came minimal avail. Kuroo began taking his strokes deeper, to which Kenma’s hands left the keyboard to cover his mouth.   
“yo Kenma? You AFK?”   
Kuroo decided to change his position, so one arm was holding Kenma’s legs together at the knees, and made the other hand grab Kenma’s hands to keep them at his hair, grabbing. This left Kenma to moan audibly, and it only took a few seconds for his teammates to realize his situation.   
“...is Kenma seriously getting fucked on call...?”   
“Kuroo must not care at this point if we know that they are fucking eachother”

”Hey kitten? You gonna cum with all the guys on call?? Go on, slut.”   
this spurred Kenma into a flustered, pleasured mess. Crying from the pleasure, drooling over himself. With a last few deep strokes, Kenma was sent over the edge, cumming onto himself. Kuroo gave Kenma no break, lifting Kenma off of the chair, turning on his discord camera, and facing Kenma directly in view. “Kuroo- don’t let them- ahn! See!”   
His teammates could clearly see Kenma getting railed right there, headset messed upon his head. There Kenma was, in a maid costume making the lewdest noises, being railed right over a table. “Go on kitten, cum again. I’ll cum right along with you and show them how fucking stuffed you are with my cum by the end of this..” Kuroo was spurred on, going practically feral, grunting wildly. Kenma on the other hand, was moaning and squealing, making the lewdest noises one could hear. He was already crying a little from the pleasure, drooling from not being able to catch a second of peace. Kenma and Kuroo’s climax was caught all in a discord call, some of the teammates videotaping the whole moment. Kenma was yelling such lewd sentences such as, “daddy please fill me!” “I don’t care that everyone is watching..!” “Rail me harder daddy- ahn!” It was so pornographic and feral. Once the moment had ended, they both collapsed back onto the chair.

Kuroo held Kenma in his arms like a child, Kenma hugged into Kuroo’s chest. Breathing heavily. and placed his headset on his own head. “Hey uh- sorry you all had to watch that, don’t think Kenma can play anymore tonight~ we’re signing off.” Kenma laid in Kuroo’s arms, eyes lidded, and still teary. Kuroo signed off for Kenma, and brought him into a well prepared bath. Gently bathing himself and Kenma. Kenma fell unconscious sometime during that bath, so absorbed in the comfort. he placed Kenma in a bathrobe, himself in sweatpants. He carefully set Kenma into their bed; and cuddled right up next to him. Kenma had been unconscious 25 minutes earlier, but it only took Kuroo 5 minutes to fall asleep next to Kenma.

Don’t think the team will forget this night anytime soon...


	2. Head out of the game Kenma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been weeks, and all Kenma has done is had his head stuck in a game. At this point, Kuroo must think Kenma’s brain is pure mush from that much gaming. Let’s just say that Kenma’s brain will guaranteed to be mush by the end of this. And that’s just all apart of the plan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. I use ~ to refer to time skips, the amount of time will be in parentheses after the mark. 
> 
> Ex:  
> ~ (13 minutes)

“Hey Kenma...maybe it’s time to you know...get off the game and take a shower.?”   
Kenma rolled his eyes. “Kuroo, I’m fine. Just one more round” 

Kuroo’s head was set in alarms, in all the right places.. “oh we will have one more round. We sure as hell will have one more round. Kenma I’m taking you to take a shower. You need one.”   
Kenma once again rolled his eyes. Kuroo swiftly grabbed the PSP out of Kenma’s hands, and placed it atop a large bookcase. “Me. You. Shower. Now.” Kuroo picked Kenma right up out of his chair. Holding Kenma chest to chest, Kenma hanging on with support to his legs, arms wrapped around Kuroo. “Get yourself clean Kenma, I’ll be joining you in 5 minutes~”   
~ (5 minute)  
Kuroo walked into the bathroom, towel tied around his waist. “.....Kuroo Saaan” Kuroo walked into the shower, to see Kenma, as if he were a cat in heat.   
his face looked absolutely reddened, he was on the ground of the shower, even with an obvious bath chair right next to him. He was squirming around the shower floor, pleasing himself like an animal. He looked so helpless, as if he were losing his mind. “Kitten....don’t tell me you have been horny for the past weeks and didn’t tell me..?” Kenma whined and continued to squirm on the ground. He held out his arms for Kuroo to lift him, helpless eyes. “You poor thing..you should take care of yourself better so you won’t get like this again.” Kuroo lifted Kenma the same way as before. Chest to chest. Kenma locked his hands in Kuroo’s wetted hair. “Beg. If you want it so bad you writhe on the floor, you can beg just fine.” Kenma whined and grinder himself onto Kuroo in anyway he could, just to get some form of friction. “Kuroo San please...I feel like I will die without you.! I feel so hot I could just explode into a moaning mess...” Kuroo gave a smirk that just read to Kenma as “you are getting what you want and more” Kuroo aligned himself, but before he could even move, Kenma already sloppily lowered himself, and was moving at a medium pace, making some of the loudest noises Kuroo had ever heard.   
  


before Kenma could continue, Kuroo had practically slammed him against the wall, slamming himself into Kenma with a harsh pace. “Yeah? That’s what you wanted? Then scream it at me how good this feels, _drive yourself to an inch of your life and back.”_ Kenma was just about ready to start nonsensically moaning, Kuroo grabbed his face. “Tell me kitten. Tell me how good it feels to have me rammed into your needy,slutty,desperate fucking body.”   
  


“Kuroo this feels so good I’m gonna die..! If you go any harder I will pass out! You rail me so good daddy.. I love you I love you so muuuch..!” this just made Kuroo go practically feral, as if he were reverting back to primitive instinct. Kenma’s eyes rolled back as Kuroo was using one arm to hold him at the neck, the other to bring Kenma to meet each thrust. Kenma’s arms just about went limp, as silent moans fell from his mouth, drooling all over himself. Kuroo let Kenma to the ground, and led him up to the bath chair. “If you are gonna die on me, I want you to ride me as hard as you know how.” Kenma immediately began to thrust himself onto Kuroo, with a feverish pace. “Kitten- fuck! You are clamping down on me..! You gonna cum babe?” Kenma nodded his head sharply, and Kuroo began to meet his hips, thrust for thrust. With a defined scream, Kenma was sent with his eyes rolling back. He collapsed backwards, onto the shower floor. Kuroo lightened the fall by catching him. Without a second thought at all, Kuroo was back at Kenma with the same feverish pace. Kenma began mixing his moans with light sobs, crying from the overstimulation. “Oh kitten, I overstimmed you so hard you’re crying? Must mean I’m doing something right here. You look so great, unraveling right under me, spouting noises that mean nothing at all” Kenma’s eyes widened, and he pulled Kuroo’s head and chest onto himself, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s back. “Gonna cum again babe? Looks like we both are, I want to hear every slutty moan you make.!”   
Kenma was yelling whatever nothings came out of his mouth, grabbing Kuroo’s hair just to stay within this world. Kenma was out of breath afterwords. “Well kitten, if you are out of breath now you’ve got a whole mother thing coming.”   
Kuroo slammed right back into Kenma, causing a loud wail to erupt out of him. “What—? Kuroo I cant cum anymore! I will really die Kuroo-!” Kenma was already sobbing from the overstimulation of it all, mixed with broken moans and yells. “You are just one sloppy mess, how could I resist fucking you three times over? I just can’t resist!”

Kenma’s eyes once again rolled backwards, as his back arched slightly. “You gonna cum again kitten? Go ahead, I want to hear each and every scream that comes out of your body, I want to see you impaled, and absolutely stuffed with me.!” Kenma’s back arched fully, as more squealing and wailing noises were falling out of his agape mouth. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s face; so he could look him in the eyes. Continuing to roll his hips into Kenma, fucking him right through his climax; right as he reached his own.   
  


Kenma had truly passed out after then, having to be cleaned and dressed by Kuroo. Kuroo really is something else. Kenma simply laid right on top of Kuroo’s chest, letting Kuroo’s heartbeat soothe him into a deep sleep.   
  
Yeah, Kenma can have back his games when he wakes up, he’s earned it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started in English class, ended in social sciences 😅

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Onee Chan, hope you feel better 💞


End file.
